Minato's Rocking New Year's Eve
by DarkChild316
Summary: Minato is invited by Kushina, Mikoto, and Tsunami to enjoy New Year's Eve in Tanzuka Town with them at their annual New Year's Eve fair. After having fun at the fair and watching the fireworks, Minato and the three women head to Minato's resort suite for some real "fireworks". Minato/Kushina/Mikoto/Tsunami. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to my first lemon of the new year and my very first lemon involving Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina and for added lemon fun, Mikoto Uchiha and Tsunami are involved in this story. This lemon is dedicated to everyone that has followed me over the last year as well as my new apprentice and relative newcomer to the lemon community _**Meiou-Sama**_. So everyone sit back and enjoy the show.

Summary: Minato is invited by Kushina, Mikoto, and Tsunami to enjoy New Year's Eve in Tanzuka Town with them at their annual New Year's Eve fair. After having fun at the fair and watching the fireworks, Minato and the three women head to Minato's resort suite for some real "fireworks".

Authors Notes: This lemon takes place shortly after Minato becomes the Fourth Hokage. In this story Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Tsunami are all 20. Also Fugaku doesn't exist in this storyline and Mikoto and Tsunami are roommates. Also Kushina, much like her _**Road to Ninja**_ counterpart is an ANBU ninja and Minato and Kushina aren't married to each other at this point just yet, but are still boyfriend and girlfriend.

Minato and Kushina both walked down the street chatting with each other. Minato had just finished working in the Hokage office all day and Kushina had just gotten back from an ANBU mission before they ran into Mikoto and Tsunami who both had boxes in their hands.

"Oh hello Mikoto-san and Tsunami-san, how have things been?" Minato said to the two kunoichi who had been living together since Tsunami transferred from her homeland in the Land of Waves.

"Oh everything's been just fine Minato-Kun, we're actually headed home to prepare to go to a New Year's Eve festival in Tanzuka Town tomorrow." Mikoto answered.

"Is that what those boxes are for?" Kushina asked her best friend as she pointed the boxes that she and her roommate Tsunami were holding.

'Yep, these boxes contain the festive robes we're going to wear over our regular clothes during the festival. We just picked them up today and now we're headed home to try them on and prepare for the festival." Tsunami answered.

"Well I hope you two have fun Tsunami-san and Mikoto-san." Minato said to his two close friends.

"Well actually Minato-kun, we were kind of hoping to run into you and Kushina today because we wanted to invite you to come to the festival with us." Mikoto said.

"We'll would we be intruding?" Minato asked her.

"Not at all Minato-kun, this is just going to be a festival with music and fun games and a fireworks show to end the night." Tsunami told him and Minato and Kushina looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright then, I guess Minato-kun and I could use a bit of a break. So just tell us where you want us to meet you guys." Kushina asked Mikoto.

"Just meet us in Tanzuka Town around noon tomorrow, and be sure to wear your festive robes and casual attire to be event accurate." Mikoto answered.

"Perfect, we'll see you then." Minato said and with that Minato and Kushina offered one last wave to Mikoto and Tsunami before departing to their respective homes to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

_**The Next Day: Tanzuka Town, New Year's Eve**_

Minato and Kushina arrived arm in arm at the large festival in Tanzuka Town. Minato wore a blue long-sleeved casual button up shirt and black casual pants and his usual short sleeved white haori with orange flames and the kanji for Yondaime Hokage written on the back. Kushina wore a modified version of the attire she wore in her adolescence which consisted of a short-sleeved, white kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border on her back.

The blouse was held closed with a black obi and she also wore a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs and brown sandals. Her robes were a deep purple with red outlines and her clan's symbol embroidered into the back of her robes. And for reasons unknown to Minato, Kushina has also brought along her ANBU sword.

"Well it looks like we made it here just in time, the festival has just started Minato-kun." Kushina said to her boyfriend.

"It certainly has and speaking of which, why exactly did you bring you're sword to the festival." Minato asked with a puzzled look in his eyes and Kushina just giggled at him.

"Oh you'll see. Now where are Mikoto and Tsunami?" Kushina pondered.

"We're right here Kushina." a voice said from behind them and Minato and Kushina turned around and were greeted to the sight of the two kunoichi. Mikoto wore a high-collared, long-sleeved blue shirt decorated with black birds across her front and a blue hakama decorated with black birds running down her left leg and her clan's symbol on her right leg.

She also wore a blue and white robe with her clan's symbol on the back and she carried a large fuma shuriken. Tsunami wore a pink short-sleeved blouse decorated with red cherry blossoms and a long ankle-length blue skirt decorated with a white wave pattern. She also wore matching pink and red robes.

"Kushina, Minato-kun were so glad you two could make it." Tsunami said to the young couple.

"Thank you Tsunami-san, and thanks for inviting us to come along for the fun. So Mikoto-san, mind telling me why you have that shuriken. I'm willing to bet it's the same reason that Kushina-chan has her sword with her." Minato said.

"We'll you're quite right Minato-Kun, you see early this morning before you woke up, I talked with Kushina and told her to bring her sword with her since this festival has a martial arts demonstration and I signed Kushina and myself up for it." Mikoto explained.

"So in other words Minato-kun, Mikoto and I will be competing alongside each other in this martial arts display." Kushina chimed in.

"Ah I see, well it sounds like fun and I can't wait to see it." Minato said.

"I second that notion." Tsunami said.

About an hour later the martial arts show was set to begin. Minato and Tsunami had already taken their seats in the crowd which was quite large seeing as how everyone knew that the wife of the Yondaime Hokage and the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan would be seen in action together and people were excited to see it.

"I can't wait to see what Kushina and Mikoto can do in a battle together." Tsunami said.

"Well it looks like you don't have to wait long Tsunami-san, here they come now." Minato said as Kushina and Mikoto stepped onto the stage wearing their exact same attire, without their robes. Kushina had her sword at her hip and Mikoto had her large fuma shuriken on her back and both looked ready to go.

And on the other side of the stage were two local martial arts experts. They both were two young men who looked to be in their late twenties. One had spiky black hair and the other one had long silver hair in a braided ponytail. The silver haired one was holding a spearstaff and the other was holding a set of spiked nunchaku. Both teams respectfully bowed to each other before preparing to battle.

_**Ogre's Theme from Tekken Tag Tournament 1 OST begins playing.**_

Kushina drew her blade in a reverse draw and took up a fighting stance and Mikoto drew her shuriken and began rapidly spinning it with one hand. Meanwhile their opponents drew their weapons and went on the attack, the one with the spearstaff began dueling with Kushina and the one with the nunchaku began dueling with Mikoto.

The man swung his spearstaff at Kushina in an attempt to cut her across her chest and followed it up with a low slash at Kushina's feet. Kushina blocked the first slash with her sword and jumped to dodge the second. She then countered by trying to slash at him with her sword several times but he managed to block each slash before following up with several stab attempts to the gut which she dodged.

She then blocked an attempted high slash with her sword and attempted to attack him again with a high slash of her own which he ducked before using her own momentum to flip her up and over her, but Kushina used her superior agility to spin in midair and land swiftly on her feet. Kushina followed up with a kick to the midsection and an attempted stab to the chest which was blocked just as she had planned before she swung the sword and used it to break his staff in half.

Meanwhile Mikoto had opened up with a barrage of smaller shuriken that she threw at her opponent who deflected them all with his nunchaku, but this only turned out to be a distraction as Mikoto charged him with her fuma shuriken and attacked him with a wave of quick and powerful slashes that he somehow managed to counter with his nunchaku.

He followed up with an offensive flurry of his own using his nunchaku but thanks to Mikoto's sharply trained reflexes, she was able to avoid all of the attacks from her opponent before she swung her fuma shuriken at him at the exact same time that he swung his nunchaku at her and the two weapons collided with such force that they knocked their respective weapons out of each other's hands.

Meanwhile Kushina continued to attack her now weaponless opponent with her sword, but he dodged all of her attacks before using a well-placed kick to knock the sword from her hand. Kushina recovered from the shock of being disarmed just in time to avoid a low leg sweep from her opponent by doing an acrobatic backflip towards Mikoto.

Mikoto and Kushina both looked at each other and nodded deciding that they were done playing games and agreeing that is was time to end this. Kushina attacked her silver-haired opponent with a powerful straight kick to the face that he dodged before her opponent countered with several quick strikes that Kushina blocked before he aimed a punch at her face that she ducked.

She then followed it up by countering with a straight right uppercut to the jaw, a spinning back left elbow to the side of the head and a spinning left roundhouse to the face, all of which connected dazing the man and leaving him with a bloody nose. But just as Kushina was going in for the finish, she looked up and saw the other man coming at her with a flying hook punch that was countered with a jumping kick from Mikoto.

The man soon found himself on the defensive as he and Mikoto began their own hand-to-hand battle. The two were at a stalemate until the spiky-haired man blocked a high kick to the head from Mikoto which left him wide open to a low kick to the groin which stunned him and Mikoto followed up with a combination of punches, kicks and knee strikes before sending the man flying over to Kushina with a headscissors throw and Kushina finished the fight with a Judo-Style hip toss onto the man's defeated partner KO'ing both of them.

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause at seeing the absolutely astonishing display of pure martial arts by all four competitors, but were even more amazed at the absolute dominant display shown by Kushina and Mikoto. Kushina and Mikoto helped their opponents up and shook hands with them out of respect and all four of them bowed to the audience before they left the stage and Kushina and Mikoto joined Minato and Tsunami.

"That sure was fun wouldn't you say Kushina." Mikoto asked her best friend.

"It sure was Mikoto. Personally I thought it was too easy since they're fighting styles were focused more off of defensive moves. Once we figured that out about midway through the fight, defeating them was a piece of cake." Kushina said as they walked through the town with Minato and Kushina.

"Well you two were great and it was really fun watching you two." Minato complimented.

"I'll say, that was some really impressive techniques you two." Tsunami said.

"Well thanks you two, but now that that's over lets go have some fun." Kushina said and Minato and the others nodded in agreement as they went to enjoy the rest of the fair.

_**Later That Night**_

Minato and company sat on a hill overlooking Tanzuka Town resting against a tree with Kushina sitting back against the tree and Minato resting in her lap with Mikoto and Tsunami resting on either side of him. The four were currently watching the fireworks display which signaled both the end of the festival and the year and the beginning of the New Year.

"Wow, it looks they really went all-out with the fireworks display this year." Kushina said as she and everyone else looked up at the array of colors in the sky.

"It certainly looks that way, that's for sure." Mikoto said.

"Yeah, what a way to end the year." Tsunami said.

"I'll say, by the way I have something for all of you." Minato said from Kushina's lap before he sat up and the ladies all looked to see him go into his bag and pull out three stuffed animals: A tiger that he handed to Kushina, a hawk that he handed to Mikoto, and a dragon that he handed to Tsunami and the ladies all had stunned looks on their faces.

"Minato…..when did you…" Kushina began to say.

"While you ladies were talking to each other earlier, I went and won these for you in a few of those carnival games." Minato answered and the ladies all smiled at him before each of them gave him a kiss on the cheek and Minato blushed at this.

"Thank you Minato-kun." they all said to him.

"It was no problem. So shall we head back to the resort?" Minato asked and the three women all nodded at him before they made their way back into town and back to their resort hotel.

_**Moments Later**_

Minato stood outside the suite that he and the girls were sharing since they all agreed that having two separate rooms when there were only four of them was pointless. Minato observed the moonlight and the starry sky before he felt three pairs of slender arms wrap around his chest. Knowing it was the girls who were hugging him, he looked back and saw them smiling at him.

"Come on to bed Minato-kun." Kushina said to her boyfriend.

"You ladies don't have to stay awake because of me." Minato said as he walked with them to the bedroom.

"But Minato-kun, being in bed without you wouldn't be any fun at all." Mikoto said with a slight pout.

"Wait, why wouldn't me being in bed not be any fun?" Minato asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Tsunami said as they all climbed into bed and relaxed.

"Feeling comfortable Minato-kun?" Kushina asked him.

"I'm feeling just fine Kushina-chan." Minato cheerily replied.

"Good to hear." Mikoto said before she straddled him and Minato just had time to register this surprise before Mikoto kissed him and Kushina and Tsunami began affectionately nuzzling Minato.

While Minato was originally surprised at this, he quickly figured out that the three kunoichi liked him and judging by Mikoto's earlier comment, he knew they had something in store for him so he decided to go along with it as he kissed Mikoto back and wrapped his arms around her back to hold her close.

She gently placed her palm on his face and stroked his cheek. Bright blue eyes stared into onyx ones as the pair kissed and Kushina and Tsunami just watched the show. Minato and Mikoto ran each other's fingers through their hair as she fell onto her back with him landing on top; neither one of them separating their arms for a second. The blonde's tongue entered Mikoto's mouth and was greeted by her own.

Their tongues wildly fought and covered one another with saliva. Mikoto's ample breasts pressed against Minato's chest through her shirt and he moaned at the feeling of the soft orbs of flesh on his muscular chest as he took the chance to stroke her lovely face. Kushina kneeled down next to them and watched as Minato broke the kiss with Mikoto. Acting quickly, he gently framed Kushina's face and kissed her.

Pleased at this action, Kushina returned the kiss to her boyfriend and held onto his shoulders. She sat on Minato's lap and placed her hand on the back of his head to hold him close. Kushina's tongue made its way into Minato's mouth and licked the inside of it. His tongue lashed out and overpowered the female jinchuuriki's. Taking it as a challenge, Kushina's tongue held its own against Minato's and was ultimately overpowered by his as she fell onto her back.

As with Mikoto, Minato and Kushina made eye contact that signified emotions of romance and lust. As Kushina separated her lips from Minato's, Tsunami straddled him with her plump ass occupying his lap before she kissed him full on the lips. Minato returned the kiss and his tongue immediately made its way into her mouth where it was met by her own.

The two continued to verse tongues against one another before Minato began to dominate the kiss, much like he had done with Mikoto and Kushina. Tsunami's eyes made contact with Minato's and just like Mikoto and Kushina, he could see the love and lust smoldering in her eyes and he could tell that she wanted him just as much as the other two.

"Now we're gonna show you some real fireworks Minato-kun." Kushina said as Minato broke the kiss with Tsunami and the three kunoichi began removing his clothes until his muscular, toned body was left completely exposed before them, and they all smiled and marveled at his toned physique as many other women before them had done before they removed their own clothes leaving their slender, toned figures fully revealed before the yellow flash.

Minato smiled at their toned natural forms and the sight of it was very arousing for Minato and this was confirmed when his erection began to stiffen and grow and the kunoichi all licked their lips before Kushina straddled Minato and teasingly began to sway her large bust to entice the blonde Hokage.

It worked as Minato palmed Kushina's breasts and gently squeezed them while Mikoto and Tsunami sat back and watched them. Kushina smiled at the feeling while Minato groped her breasts and the yellow flash's fingers rubbed what they were holding of Kushina's large bust and pressed them together.

Minato smiled as Kushina's moans of pleasure let him know he was doing fine and he began to kiss the back of her neck. She remained smiling the entire time as his hands caressed the mounds tenderly and a blush formed on her face. Minato sank his fingers into the warm orbs of flesh. He kneaded them together before pressing them together and kissing the slender yet curvaceous redhead.

While the pair kissed, Mikoto and Tsunami crawled forward and cupped what Minato wasn't holding in his hands of Kushina's mounds and gave them light squeezes. Kushina moaned into Minato's mouth as he and Mikoto and Tsunami caressed them together. Mikoto gripped her best friend's tits and started tweaking them while Minato and Tsunami groped the large orbs.

Doing so caused Kushina's insides to become wetter by the minute and Mikoto smirked deviously as Kushina's tongue commenced battle with Minato's again. The dark blue haired woman twirled her thumbs around Kushina's tits and placed her mouth on one of them. Minato and Tsunami held the mounds still as Mikoto suckled Kushina's breast hungrily and continued to fondle the other one.

Mikoto rubbed her lips on Kushina's hardening bud and squeezed them with Minato and Tsunami's help. Kushina moaned as her companions groped her ample mounds and she watched the blunette's mouth tease her breasts. Lust overtook Kushina's senses as Mikoto took her mouth off of her breasts and she pressed her lips onto Mikoto's in a fit of passion and began to kiss her best friend.

The two kunoichi turned to face each other as they flattened their breasts against each other and wrapped their arms around each other's backs and their tongues engaged in a fierce battle. The sight of it was hot for Minato and Tsunami who turned to kiss each other and they passionately made out with each other just as Kushina and Mikoto did.

Next, Minato lay on his back with Kushina squatting over him with his face directly underneath her womanhood while Mikoto and Tsunami knelt down and lowered their faces to meet the man's member and the red-haired woman moved forward with her upper body hovering over his lower regions.

"Minato-kun, are you ready?" Mikoto asked.

"Ready when you are." Minato said and then Kushina gripped the blonde male's length and stroked the very top of it as Mikoto and Tsunami gripped his lower shaft with the latter toying with his balls gently. Minato lay still as Kushina and Mikoto stroked his cock before the latter made the first move in trying to make him come by cupping her breasts and wrapping them around his member, making him gasp for air at how soft the orbs were on his hardened length.

Looking at how his face looked, Tsunami seductively smiled as pressed her perky breasts against his length as well and last but most definitely not least, Kushina placed her ample breasts on him as well. Minato gasped out of ecstasy and he thought that with all three sets of large breasts on his member, he would cum at any second.

"How's this, Minato-kun?" Mikoto asked and Minato slowly nodded his head in response, earning a chuckle from Kushina.

"Well, watch this." Kushina said as she began rubbings her large mounds on his length and he gasped for air before Mikoto and Tsunami both started to do the same.

The women all licked their lips as they rubbed their breasts on Minato's member and also each other's breasts with Mikoto and Tsunami's breasts rubbing against Kushina's equally perky mounds. In response, Minato brought his fingers to the redhead's folds and gently gripped her folds and spread them apart to reveal the wetness inside and he used his index finger to enter her pussy and prodded around inside her moist womanhood.

Next, he used all his fingers to keep Kushina's folds spread apart and he licked all over her clit to return her teasing and her violet eyes looked back with appreciation before she carried on with rubbing her breasts on the erection between them and Mikoto massaged the veins of the yellow flash's manhood along with Tsunami's creamy-looking breasts.

Minato licked into Kushina and tasted her fluids, causing her to sway her plump ass over him a little and Tsunami rubbed her breasts on his lower shaft which, fortunately for her, was the weakest area of his manhood and he temporarily ceased licking the inside of Kushina to allow moans of pleasure to escape from his lips as the redhead took the head of his member into her mouth.

Minato groaned for a split second before he returned the pleasure by beginning to thrust his cock into the mounds that buried it and all the women purred at this. Kushina's warm mouth covered the entire top of his length and her hot saliva washed over it as she brushed her tongue over it while her breasts squeezed his length along with Mikoto and Tsunami now licking all sides of his length.

Mikoto rubbed her breasts together on Minato's length while her nipples felt how hard Kushina and Tsunami's tits were in addition to the strength of the male blonde's length as she massaged the veins on his length with her well-endowed bosom. Minato's tongue licked all the possible spaces of Kushina's womanhood that his tongue could reach and his tongue temporarily came out of her to lick her clit as well for a short time before he returned his tongue to the inside of her body.

Tsunami's breasts sandwiched Minato's length along with the other women and she licked her side of the manhood between her breasts as she squeezed them on his manhood while he sent his length into the cleavages that surrounded his length while Mikoto's breasts played a major role in stimulating his member.

Kushina's hot tongue both licked and tasted Minato's length while he thrust carefully into her jaw while the heat of her mouth and the softness of her breasts kept his member strong and at full-strength while he licked in her womanhood by trailing his tongue inside her pussy while his fingers kept her folds spread apart while all the veins of his member were massaged by the threesome of women.

Mikoto found herself licking Tsunami's tongue between tastes of Minato's length and her roomate returned the licks and Kushina also joined in the licks while her nipples rubbed on the high areas of the man's cock. Minato pressed one of his thumbs on Kushina's clit and circled around it to tease the slender redhead as he licked deeply into her core and she moaned as she massaged her lover's length with her soft but firm breasts and her hardened nipples rubbed the veins of his throbbing erection.

Meanwhile Mikoto and Tsunami still licked their respective sides of Minato's cock and their warm tongues brushed tenderly and teasingly on his length while the softness of their breast saw to the pleasuring of the veins on it while its owner licked into Kushina slowly to savor the delicious taste on his tongue.

Minato teased Kushina until he was getting ready to come and she was the first to realize this as she felt the head of his member move inside her mouth and her eyes gestured to the other women and suddenly they ceased licking the manhood between their ample bosoms and they all started blowing on it with their cool breaths, making Minato shiver as his manhood was still wet from their licking of it while Kushina stirred her tongue around it in her mouth as the three women reprised their role of jerking the male blonde's length with their breasts.

Kushina tapped her tongue on the very top of Minato's cock as he carefully sent it into her mouth and he tasted the redhead's inner walls while using his thumb to circle her clit and violet eyes looked back into cerulean ones as Kushina let out a muffled moan as she came and the paizuri action Minato received paid off as his cum shot straight into her mouth while he licked her fluids clean.

Kushina swallowed the plentiful amount of semen before she took her mouth off it and the remnants of Minato's cum came trailing down his manhood and into the cleavage surrounding his length while Mikoto and Tsunami licked the head of the man's length and got a perfect taste of his cum. Mikoto leaned forward and kissed Kushina and she returned the kiss by sending her tongue into the woman's mouth and she did likewise; both women licking the semen out of each other's mouths.

"So how was that Minato-kun?" Mikoto asked him.

"That was amazing ladies, great job all of you." Minato complimented.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Kushina said before she lay on her side and motioned for Minato to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Minato laid behind Kushina on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air while the other two just sat back to enjoy the show. Minato moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Minato moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while Kushina moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Minato waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Kushina moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Minato started pummeling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The redheaded kunoichi kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Minato held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Kushina felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Minato huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Kushina's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Kushina's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Kushina had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. His tender yet lustful treatment was enough to drive her senses insane with lust.

Kushina loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Minato's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Minato toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Minato's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his bright blue eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fueled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle for dominance. Kushina's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Minato's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Minato's cock while grinding it as Minato's hardness shot into Kushina's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Minato continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Kushina placed her hand on Minato's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Minato and Kushina separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Minato filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Minato-kun." Kushina said breathlessly and Minato chuckled before he kissed her.

"Glad you enjoyed it Kushina-chan." Minato said before he turned his attention to Mikoto.

She lustfully smirked at him before turning around and placing her hands on the bed before she looked back and swayed her plump ass at Minato. Not needing any further invitation, Minato stood behind Mikoto and began rubbing the head of his member on her folds, and Mikoto panted as he slid himself inside of her and claimed her virginity before restarting his thrusts.

Mikoto held onto the bed as tight as possible while Minato sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem. Mikoto's breasts heaved back and forth with Minato being the main cause by sending his powerful manhood into her as their hips dueled for dominance of speed.

Both lovers breathed heavily as their hips worked against each while Minato held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that was tightening to his length. Minato groaned while Mikoto's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her. The blonde male let go of Mikoto's hips and cupped her breasts to knead them as they jiggled.

Mikoto moaned as her breasts were groped with her lover's cock jetting into her walls of flesh. Minato rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Mikoto reared back and her back touched the blonde male's chest. Mikoto turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his and he returned the kiss.

Cerulean eyes locked with onyx ones while Mikoto reached back to run her finger under his chin and he thrust forward into her. Minato slammed his length into Mikoto's womanhood while she still managed to pit her hips against his. The pair's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Minato circled his finger on Mikoto's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Mikoto moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Minato's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the blonde male couldn't be happier. He held onto the Uchiha matriarch as he pummeled his length forward into her womanhood and circled his fingers around the erect nipples as he bounced the mounds in his palms.

Minato's superior speed sent his length plummeting into Mikoto's innards as she gave up on the battle of hips and just let the blonde do his business. Mikoto cupped her breasts and rubbed them together with Minato helping her as they still explored each other's mouths with pure lust building.

The young pair kneaded the heaving tits together as the blonde male pounded into Mikoto's fiery core with raging speed and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Mikoto's inner tunnels grinded Minato's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to Minato and his lover groping her breasts together.

Minato and Mikoto broke their kiss and moaned once more. The Uchiha matriarch decided to restart rutting her hips in a backwards motion to match Minato's speed and he enjoyed the feeling of her ass smacking into his crotch. He lustfully growled as he began to lick Mikoto's neck and she whimpered at this while receiving his manhood that charged through her folds.

Mikoto's entire face went red as Minato's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. Minato and Mikoto gritted their teeth together tightly as their felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the blonde male did.

The blue-eyed male still licked Mikoto's neck as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Minato with him jetting his cock into her warmth. With a final movement of both their hips, Mikoto's womanhood constricted around Minato's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into the dark blue haired woman's womb.

The two panted as Minato released Mikoto's arms, letting her fall onto the bed. Minato sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. The onyx-eyed female looked up at Minato and smiled at him before sitting up to give him a quick hiss. Minato kissed her back before he noticed Tsunami lying back on the bed with her legs bent back in an inviting manner.

Before Tsunami knew what was happening, Minato was on top of her as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together. He held them together while he planted his lips on her tits and suckled them. Tsunami blushed wildly at this and whimpered while gripping the bed tightly and Minato sank his fingers into the soft orbs. Minato groped Tsunami's perky mounds and rubbed them together while she uttered tiny whimpers at having her sensitive tits played with.

She reached up and cupped Minato's face to stroke his cheek gently. He continued to suckle her tits as they grew hard as he began licking them and pressed her breasts together as he started rubbing his length against her womanhood. She spread her legs apart and watched as Minato slowly entered her pussy. Tsunami's barrier was split apart and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. After a while, Minato began a brand-new series of thrusts into her warmth and she responded by bucking her hips.

Minato thrust his length into Tsunami's inner tunnels as she moaned and began to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Minato palmed Tsunami's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Minato slammed his manhood into Tsunami's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Tsunami let go of the couch and wrapped her arms around Minato's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The slender kunoichi whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Tsunami held onto Minato's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Minato and Tsunami licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Tsunami bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Minato's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Tsunami held Minato to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Tsunami rubbed Minato's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Minato and Tsunami's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Minato kneaded Tsunami sizeable breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Tsunami moaned into the kiss and her eyes turned white with lust as her blonde lover continued to pleasure her.

Minato broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Tsunami's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Tsunami planted her lips on Minato's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The slender woman moved her arms from Minato's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Tsunami moaned between nibbles on Minato's neck as her canines brushed on him and Minato shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Tsunami nibbled on Minato's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Minato pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she howled in pleasure at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Tsunami moaned as Minato's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Minato moaned at how good Tsunami's lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Minato sent his hips jetting forth into Tsunami's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the dark-eyed woman's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Minato fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on Tsunami.

The blonde male took his cum-covered member out of Tsunami and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Tsunami trailed her finger underneath Minato's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

"Minato-kun, you sure know how to please a group of ladies don't you." Tsunami quipped at Minato.

"Well I do aim to please." Minato said and the girls all giggled at this.

"You most certainly do Minato-kun." Kushina said before she and the other women looked down to see that, much to their surprise that his member was still hard.

'Well I'll be damned. He's still hard." Kushina said in amusement while gripping his cock and he moaned at her soft touch.

"And after three straight rounds with all of us." Mikoto said as she gripped him as well and began to stroke him.

"Do the three of us turn you on Minato-kun?" Tsunami whispered seductively in Minato's ear as she gripped him as well and stroked him.

"You have no idea." Minato said and Kushina chuckled at him.

"Well we'll soon find out." Kushina said as she straddled Minato and smiled at him. Minato smiled back as he gripped her hips and lay back and she brought her womanhood over his erection and lowered her wetness onto his cock and Kushina moaned and placed her hands on his muscular chest as she began to roll her hips forward.

She kept her hands planted on his chest as he began to pump his crotch upright into her warmth and his swollen tower rubbed her innards. The slimy yet warm feeling on his cock made Minato moan loudly as possible while he thrust into her womanhood and she rode his erection. Kushina whimpered and bit her lip in ecstasy as Minato thrust into her pussy and his length crashed into her walls.

Minato watched as Kushina's ample breasts jiggled from the impact of his thrusts and moaned with her. She felt his hardness reaching the inside of her flat, toned stomach and her tightness grinded his rod. He held onto Kushina's hips as he rammed his hardness into her pussy and she worked her hips together. The redhead closed her eyes in pleasure as Minato pounded his length into her core and he jerked his crotch upright.

Kushina thrust down onto Minato's throbbing member and she moaned at the sharp impacts her insides felt. He couldn't believe how warm his lover felt as he pumped his manhood into her body and he finally cupped her jiggling breasts. He didn't waste a second in sinking his fingers into them and rubbing the orbs. Kushina's bright violet eyes opened as Minato's fingers buried themselves into the large mounds and groped them.

The ample mounds bounced in Minato's hands as he massaged them and this caused the lovely redhead to grow tighter on his lust-fueled hilt. His length surged up into Kushina's wetness and collided against her walls. He huskily growled as his member jetted into her womanhood and her tightness grinded it in return. Kushina's hips moved forward as she rode Minato and he kneaded her breasts.

Her plump rear smacked against his lap as he thrust into her warmth and she whimpered as he caressed her mounds. Minato thrust his member into Kushina's low crevice and her hands remained planted on his chest. Flesh hitting flesh was heard throughout the bedroom once more as Minato's manhood vigorously pummeled into Kushina's innards and with the pleasure she felt; she found it amazing her mind hadn't gone crazy. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he rocketed his shaft into her entrance and she brought herself down onto him.

Minato sat up and kissed Kushina as he toyed with her breasts. Bright cerulean eyes locked with shimmering violet hues as his vein-surrounded cock plunged into her womanhood and slammed into her walls. Kushina wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and held him close while he placed his hands on her rear. He groped her ass mounds as he kissed his lover and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Kushina shook her hips. Minato drove his hardness into Kushina's warmth and she began to stroke his cheek. Minato and Kushina closed their eyes as they lost themselves in lust and continued working their hips simultaneously. The redheaded woman felt both her walls about to clamp down on Minato's hilt which, judging from the twitching it was doing was also nearing a finale.

The pair moaned into each other's mouths as Minato drew his hips upward and Kushina thrust down onto his length a final time. Suddenly, both moaned as much as possible into each other's mouths as her tightness closed on his manhood and squeezed it enough for his seeds to explode into her womb.

Kushina moaned as she felt Minato's semen fill her up and she whimpered as his release exploded from her womanhood. Her breasts squished against his chest as they embraced each other and kissed before they separated lips. Sweat poured down their foreheads as they finally separated lips and continued gazing at each other. Minato stroked Kushina's cheek tenderly and she smiled lovingly at him.

Kushina got off Minato length and He sat up and noticed Mikoto sitting right in front of him and she spread her legs to display how wet she was from watching him in action. Minato welcomed Mikoto into his lap and she turned around and straddled him backwards before he steadily reentered her warmth. Mikoto didn't have to wait long before he gripped her waist and started thrusting his hilt into her tightness and she reacted by bucking her hips and grinded Minato's manhood.

Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she gripped the bed. Minato's length jerked upright into Mikoto's tightness and rubbed against her walls. Mikoto blushed heavily as Minato pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. Despite Minato's agile thrusts, Mikoto managed to keep up with his speed and shook her waist on his length.

It flew into Mikoto's pussy and she loudly moaned. Minato groaned as his manhood thrust into Mikoto's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp movements. Mikoto wiggled her hips as Minato's member raged into her slimy tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Mikoto's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together once again throughout the bedroom.

Minato's crotch smacked into Mikoto's plump rear and she stopped clutching the couch to place her hands on either side of her lover. He held onto her small waist as he shot his throbbing glory into her wetness and she closed her eyes in total pleasure. Sweat formed on the young couple as they worked their hips together and Minato couldn't help but notice how much Mikoto's breasts were heaving.

Mikoto grinded Minato's manhood and he lustfully growled from the warmth that surrounded his hardness. He thrust into Mikoto's innards and she felt so much pleasure that she fell back. She landed on Minato, who released her waist and cupped her breasts. Minato groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him. Mikoto whimpered as Minato caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

The curvaceous kunoichi moaned as his member rocketed into her warmth and his fingers massaged her orbs of flesh. While her eyes remained close, a lustful smile formed on her face as Minato pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together. Mikoto faced Minato and pressed her lips against his. She finally opened her onyx-colored eyes and they locked with his shimmering cerulean eyes.

His tongue licked into Mikoto's mouth and it found her own. Their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy. Minato's cock rammed into Mikoto's tightness and she bucked her hips together. Her warmth grinded his hilt and the young couple moaned into each other's mouths. Mikoto felt Minato's member twitch and they knew the end was near. He gripped Mikoto's nipples and twisted them while pulling them downward.

He and Mikoto's hips finally synced in movement as the latter grew tighter by the minute. Mikoto reached up with one hand and lovingly placed it on one side of Minato's face. She stroked his cheek and she dreamingly stared into his eyes. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about. They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva. Minato and Mikoto's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length.

He groaned into Mikoto's mouth as countless rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb; to the point where it sprayed out of her entrance and they moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss. Both panted as their release oozed out of Mikoto's entrance and trickled down Minato's hilt. Eventually, Minato and Mikoto separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member.

"Say Minato-kun, think you'd be up for one more round before calling it a night?" Tsunami asked him as she crawled up to him.

"Why not." Minato answered before he and Tsunami stood up and the two began to make out as Minato backed her into a corner. Tsunami ran her left leg along Minato's leg before hooking it around his hip with her womanhood hovering over his erection as Minato slowly slid himself inside of her and began to pound into her.

Tsunami moaned loudly and wrapped her other leg around his waist and locked her legs together. She also wrapped her arms around his back as she rode his powerful thrusts. A blush formed on Tsunami's face as Minato pummeled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Tsunami worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Minato moaned along with Tsunami as he thrust into her warmth and the fact that he could still feel Kushina and Mikoto's warmth on his cock only added to the pleasure he felt. Minato then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Tsunami's ample breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Minato kneaded the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them.

Tsunami whimpered in pleasure as Minato circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Tsunami then began nibbling away at Minato's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him another hickey like she did earlier.

Minato moaned at the feeling of Tsunami's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Tsunami lustfully nibbled Minato's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure as the two continued moving their hips in tandem with each other's movements.

Tsunami finally met a success as she left another bright red hickey on his neck. Minato released Tsunami's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy. The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into dark ones as Minato sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls. Eventually Minato and Tsunami let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Minato and Tsunami closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Minato carried Tsunami back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Minato then lay down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him as the other two ladies lay on either side of him, Kushina on his right and Mikoto on his left.

"You know I take back what I said earlier, now _that_ is how you end a year." Tsunami said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Tsunami-chan." Minato said as he kissed each of his new lovers.

"Happy New Year ladies." Minato said to his lovers.

"Happy New Year Minato-kun." Kushina, Mikoto and Tsunami all said in unison as they all fell asleep.

Wow, what a way to end a year. I can honestly say that 2013 was by far one of the best years I've ever had, not just as a writer, but in life as well. And I owe all of my success to everyone who has supported me over this past year and I would just like to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

I don't know if I would say that I was the best newcomer to this site this year as many people have told me, but seeing all the support I've gotten this year just makes me grateful to be a small part of this site, and I can honestly say that 2014 is gonna be a blast.

As for what I have planned for 2014…..well I'm gonna keep it under wraps for now, but I can tell you that it is going to be one hell of a ride. So keep watching and of course if you guys liked this story than don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..CAUSE _**DARKCHILD316**_ SAID SO!

P.S. The reason I chose to use Ogre's _**Tekken Tag Tournament 1**_ theme was because it is my favorite theme from that game and one of my favorite Tekken themes of all-time. Will I use Tekken themes for my fight scenes in the future…. I most likely will since I am a die-hard fan of the franchise.


End file.
